I Will Love You Forever, It's a Promise
by TheCrazyGurlz
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had known each other since a long time. Little by little though, her feelings towards him had changed. It kept her wondering though, does love really lasts forever?


**A/N: Do enjoy the story :) It's inspired from the song, Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. Check it~ the cutest love story alivee 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the story would end years ago lol xD**

* * *

"Sakura!" Ume shouted from the front door. "The new neighbours are here! Hurry or you'll..." Before she could finished her sentence, a small pink blur whizzed by her and went out of the gate to the house next door. Ume shook her head and chuckled.

Meanwhile, a seven-year old Sakura peeped through the gates into the new house. The movers were busy unloading furniture inside the house. Her dad came and patted her on the head. Sakura lifted her head and Gin pointed towards a small boy with raven black hair who was sitting on a branch of a tree. "Why don't you greet him ne, Sakura-chan?" Just as agile as before, Sakura ran towards the tree.

Once she reached it, the boy looked down and gave her a stiff smile. Now Sakura didn't have many friends so she was very happy when the boy smiled at her, even though she knew it wasn't a real smile. "Hi there! Do you mind if I climb up?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Hn." was the reply. Sakura took it as a yes and climbed the tree while humming to herself. Finally, she sat on another branch next to the boy and looked at him. "My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

"Sasuke." He answered coolly.

She giggled. "I like your name." She commented, swinging her legs. "How old are you?"

"Nine." Sasuke answered with the same tone.

"You're old!" Sakura said teasingly. "I'm two years younger than you!"

"I am not... _old._" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Are too!" She answered back with the same tone.

"Am not!" He glared.

"Are too!" She shouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Why you... you... I'm gonna get you, pinky!" He made a grab at her but she jumped down from the tree smoothly. "Can't catch me, can't catch me!" She yelled and ran away with Sasuke chasing after her closely.

"Mummy! Help me! An ojii-san is chasing me!" Sakura screamed and quickly hid behind Ume who was talking to Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Mum! That pinky said I'm old!" Sasuke told his mother all the while glaring at Sakura who was sticking her tongue out at him from behind her mother. The two mothers looked at each other simultaneously before bursting into laughter.

Ume kneeled so her face was on the same level as her daughter's. "Sakura-chan, be a doll and go play with Sasuke-kun nicely, okay? And don't call him an ojii-san, it's rude. I'll give you an ice cream later."

"Okay!" She chirped and took Sasuke's hand, dragging him away with him constantly muttering incoherent words. "Come on, Sasuke! I'll take you to the park! It's awesome!" Ume and Mikoto glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Uchihas were having a barbecue to celebrate their home warming party with the Harunos. By then Sasuke and Sakura were already stuck to each other like glue and Itachi, Sasuke's brother just love to bug them. So, that pretty much explained why the three of them were having a war.

Using squirt guns.

"Darn! I'm out of ammo!" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun, cover me!"

"Roger!"

"You'll never beat me, foolish little brother." Itachi smirked and sprayed Sasuke who quickly hid behind a nearby tree.

The adults were watching them intently. "Go easy on your brother, Itachi. You're 14 already for God's sake." Mikoto shook her head but smiled anyway.

"Food's done, kids. Let's eat." Fugaku called to them. "Food!" The two best friends screamed and dashed towards their respective parents. Fugaku gave them a plate of barbecue meat each and they sat together at a garden table.

"At this rate the two of you will fall in love for sure someday, Sakura." Gin commented after watching Sakura shoved a piece of meat inside an irritated Sasuke's mouth, laughing heartily. "I have to agree with you, old friend." Fugaku nodded his head.

Sakura looked at them in confusion. "What does 'fall in love' means?"

"Uhh..." Gin began, "Well it means- eh, hmm... it means," When he was on a loss of words on what to say, he turned to Ume for help. Ume rolled her eyes and smiled at Sakura.

"It means that you like that person very, very much, honey, and you want to live with them forever. Like your dad and I, and Sasuke's parents."

"You mean marriage?" Sakura asked curiously.

The adults laughed which perplexed the young girl even more. Mikoto winked at her and said, "More or less, Sakura-chan."

"Well then that's impossible." Sakura shrugged and carried on with her meal. "I'll never marry Sasuke-ojiisan. He's old and boring."

Sasuke who had continued eating his steak peacefully glared at Sakura. "Watch what you're saying, pinky."

"I am. Mummy always told me to tell the truth." She retorted smartly.

Itachi chuckled. "Maybe I'll be the one falling in love with you, Sakura, with that humour of yours."

"But I like you less than I like Sasuke, Itachi-nii." Sakura answered innocently.

Mikoto patted Itachi's shoulder in mock sympathy. "Better luck next time, Casanova."

And the garden was filled with laughter again.

* * *

"Wow! When was this here?" Sakura asked in awe when she walked inside a wooden shed in the Uchihas backyard. Sasuke grinned. "My dad and I built it last week when you went to visit your grandparents. He said that this shed is a playhouse for us."

"Cool!" She squealed. Her eyes soon caught sight of board games, a football, various action figures or as Sakura liked to call them, dolls, and such at a corner of the playhouse. "Oh wow! These are all your toys? Can I play with them?" She was about to touch them when Sasuke took her hand and shook his head grimly.

"No way! These are mine!"

Sakura glared at him with her hands on her waist. "What? You can't play them by yourself, you old meanie! Share them with me!"

"No means no, idiot!"

"Then let's wrestle." She suggested. "Whoever pinned the other down for 10 seconds wins. If I win you must share the toys with me but if you win I won't ask for them anymore. Deal?" She held out her hand.

Sasuke smirked and gripped her hand tightly. "Tch. You'll never win against me, idiot. I'm bigger than you. I'm gonna beat you up easily." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be so cocky, ojii-san..."

_-A few minutes later-_

Sakura cackled maniacally whilst sitting on Sasuke who was lying face down. "Seven... eight... nine... ten! I win!" She said smugly and got up while Sasuke just groaned. "Sasuke-kun lost to a girl!" She whispered to herself and giggled. "Shut up, idiot. I can hear you." Sasuke said, irritated.

"Whatever. Let's play, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Four years had passed since then. Sakura were already 11 years old whereas Sasuke was 13. As soon as she reached home, she threw her bag on the sofa and jumped swiftly over the fence that divided her house and Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun! Meet me at the playhouse quick!" She shouted while still running towards the playhouse.

"What? What for?" The young Uchiha shouted through the window.

"Just come! It's important!" Sakura's distant voice was heard.

Sasuke sighed and made his way to their rendezvous point. He reached it a good 2 minutes later, annoyed. "What now, pinky?" Ignoring his cold remark she looked at him excitedly. "Let's play truth or dare!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "What the... you made me miss my favourite TV show just for this?"

"Yup!"

"I'm outta here..." Sasuke stomped his way outside but Sakura stood in the doorway. "Play with me!"

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" She pleaded, this time complete with a cute puppy dog face. He looked at her for a while and grunted. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sakura clapped her hands joyfully. She pulled his hand and the two of them sat on the carpet in the middle of the room. "I'm going first. Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said in a bored tone. Sakura squealed and moved closer to him. "Is it true you have a huge, HUGE crush on Ino?" She whispered in a serious tone. "What? Of course not! Where'd you hear that from?" He said but Sakura just heaved a sigh of relief, ignoring his question. "Your turn, Sasuke-kun."

"Truth or dare, pinky?"

"Dare!" She said arrogantly and Sasuke looked at Sakura mischievously. "Then jump up and down like an angry hen and made clucking sounds for 15 seconds." Sakura scowled. "I don't want to do that." Sasuke made a thinking pose and nodded slowly. "You're right. What was I thinking? Do it for 30 seconds now." Sakura looked at him murderously. "You're an evil ojii-san, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just shrugged.

30 seconds later, Sakura was practically out of breath and hitting Sasuke while he was laughing loudly. "Ow! Ow! Sakura stop it. Oh my stomach hurts." He said, wiping the tears that came out due to laughing.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura said sulkily.

"Dare."

Her eyes lighten up and looked at Sasuke intently. "Then kiss me."

Sasuke was taken aback. "Will you repeat that, pinky?" Sakura blushed and looked away. "I said I dared you to kiss me." She mumbled. Silence surrounded them before she sensed Sasuke's movement, moving closer to her. Her eyes widen when she saw how close they were. He closed his eyes and was about to kiss her but...

"Sasuke-kun you pervert!" Sakura screamed and shoved him away, running out of the playhouse with a face that was red as beet. Meanwhile Sasuke's eyes were following her until she was out of sight. "Hn. What the heck? I thought you told me to kiss you..."

* * *

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." A 16-year old Sakura greeted Sasuke while she lay down on his bed, reading a novel. Sasuke, as usual, looked at her irritatingly. "What are you doing here? Go hang out with Ino."

"She's on a date." Sakura said airily.

"What about your boyfriend?" He said, loosening his school tie.

"Broke up with him."

"Again?" Sasuke groaned and she looked at him nonchalantly, closing her novel. "It's not my fault that he didn't care losing an amazing girl like me." He sighed. "Go home, Sakura." Ignoring him yet again, Sakura looked at him, "Want to go to the movies, Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm tired and I need to finish my homework."

"Then let's wrestle!" Sakura said, rolling up her sleeves. "You know the rules. If I..."

"Yeah yeah..." Sasuke muttered and gazed at his friend passively. "Let's just get this over with."

Sakura got up of the bed and started ranting, "Let me tell you, Sasuke-kun, even though you've grown this past few years, that doesn't mean you'll-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke restrained her down on his bed, his hands gripping each of her hand.

"-win." She finished. Sasuke lowered his head, his hair touching her cheeks. He whispered in Sakura's ear, "Eight... nine... ten. I win." Sakura blushed and looked away from him. "A-anou... Sasuke-kun... will you get off of me now?" She asked timidly. She was somewhat glad when Sasuke loosen his grip on her but squealed when he snaked his arm around her waist, hugging her tightly. They were now lying next to each other on the bed. Silence surrounded them but both were fine by it. It was... comfortable.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her name softly.

"Hmm?" She answered to his chest, not daring to look in his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He growled, lifting her flushing face. Sakura felt her head started to swim when Sasuke stroked her face gently. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching and whispered, "Go out with me?"

She couldn't speak so she simply nodded shyly. "Great." Sasuke said and kissed her and damn it, it was the best kiss she had ever had.

* * *

"Sakura, where are you going? It's almost midnight." Ume asked worriedly while Gin just watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Somewhere with Sasuke-kun." She answered while putting on her sneakers. Gin chuckled and said teasingly, "What? Are you two dating?"

"Yeah." She said casually and ran out of her house leaving her parents with their jaws dropped.

* * *

Sakura stretched after she got out of Sasuke's truck. Sasuke just shook his head and sat under a tree near the creek bed, unpacking the food that he brought for a midnight picnic with her. She quickly sat beside him and took a fresh tomato from the basket and was about to bite into it when Sasuke snatched it from her hands.

Fuming, she said, "What the hell, Sasuke-kun? I got that first! Give it back!" She demanded. He ignored her and simply ate the tomato. She whacked him on the head and got up, walking away from him. She chose to sit at the creek bed, sulking. She could hear Sasuke chuckled and it took all of her will power to not go and strangle him right then and there. Moments later Sakura felt his presence but she still ignored him until suddenly, she felt him feeding her something hard. Strawberries. Chocolate coated. Sakura looked at him wide eyed and he ruffled her hair, smirking.

"Arigatou." She blushed, mentally scolding herself for being happy about such a trivial thing. It was then when she felt Sasuke's breath on her ear saying, "Stop making such a cute face, idiot." And he bit her ear lightly. He smirked when he saw Sakura's face got redder than before and started to unpack the food again, this time by the creek bed.

After they finished eating around 30 minutes later, the two lovers looked at the starry night with Sakura snuggled in Sasuke's arms. For once, Sakura didn't say anything and for once, Sasuke didn't make any snide remarks about Sakura. But anyone who looked at them would know instantly that they were in love.

* * *

It was Friday night and the two were merely hanging out at their playhouse since it was raining. "And can you believe it, Sasuke-kun? That pervert Zaku actually tried to hit on me. _Me!_" Sakura screamed, getting goosebumps. Meanwhile, Sasuke who was playing video games just nodded his head. "Mm."

"Oh I forgot to tell you about Ino." Sakura started again. "She broke up with a dude again. I heard he was in college or something. Ino caught him kissing some chick."

"Keep going." Sasuke said while still focusing on his game.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun," She looked at him intently. "I just want to ask if we could go on a date at that new theme park at the city. Everyone said that it was splendid."

"Really now?" Sasuke answered. She looked at him weirdly and was starting to realise that he wasn't listening to her. She took a deep breath and tried to control her temper. Not easy for a hot-headed person since forever like her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started slowly. "Are you listening to me?"

"Okay."

"Then what's my name?"

"Yes."

Enraged, she smacked him on the head.

"Itai, Sakura!" Sasuke rubbed his head and glared at her. "What?"

"What?" Sakura repeated in disbelief. "You said _what? _That's it. I'm out of here. Go have fun with your stupid games." She said calmly but her voice was quivering. Realising his mistake, Sasuke quickly got up and chased after her but she was already inside her house.

"Damn." He cursed and started banging on the front door. "Sakura! I'm sorry! Come out, _please_!" his efforts was futile though since the rain practically drowned the sounds of his door banging. He kept doing that though and saying the same things over and over again despite the rain that was soaking him to the brim. Meanwhile, Sakura already cried herself to sleep.

_-Next morning-_

It was still raining lightly. Ume was walking out the doors went she saw an unmoving body in front of the door. Her face paled and she screamed, slamming the door and ran inside only to slam into her husband. Sakura on the other hand was yawning on the stairs in her pyjamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What did you yell for, mum? Is someone dead or something?"

Ume just nodded and wept while Gin tried his hardest to calm her. She pointed her finger towards the door. Sakura suddenly felt her heartbeat increase in an alarming rate and ran outside the house. It seemed that her hunch was correct. It really was Sasuke who was lying on the ground. She quickly knelt beside him and was glad when she saw that he was still breathing. Her presence must have woken him up as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Sakura... sorry..." Sasuke said hoarsely and took her hand in his. Sakura was shock by the temperature of his hand. It was hot.

"Mum! Dad! Sasuke got a high fever!" After hearing her scream, her parents finally came out with Ume much calmer now. Gin quickly helped him to get inside the house and laid him down on the mattress in the bedroom downstairs. Ume on the other hand went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cloth and filled a bowl with water, bringing it promptly to the room. She carefully dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed it slightly, placing it carefully on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura just watched everything quietly.

"Sakura, we both have to work today plus Sasuke's parents aren't home so you _have_ to take care of him. Make him some soup later for lunch okay?" Gin said.

"Hai."

After they went, Sakura sat on the floor beside the mattress, staring at Sasuke. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Why'd you stayed in the rain, baka? Now look what you'd done to yourself." She said with tears that were threatening to fall. Sasuke just kept quiet and caressed her face lightly, breaking Sakura into silent sobs. It took a while but Sakura finally calmed down. She stroked Sasuke's face gently and slowly leaned in and pressed her lips on his.

"Idiot. You'll catch the cold, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I don't care." She said quietly, their faces still merely inches from each other.

"Sorry for yesterday. You know I didn't mean it."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Sakura murmured and added quietly, "Sorry for overreacting. It wasn't worth fighting and getting sick over."

"But if it means getting you back, it's worth it." Sasuke replied and pressed his lips harder against Sakura's.

* * *

"I can't believe you graduated from college." Sasuke commented.

"Hey, I'm smart you know!" Sakura pushed his shoulders slightly.

The two were currently on the tree where they first met. It had been a week since Sakura's graduation ceremony. Sasuke who was working in his family's company managed to come despite his busy schedule. Sasuke smirked and jumped off the tree.

"Where are you going?" Sakura shouted, puzzled by her boyfriend's actions. What he did next was totally unexpected and it made her heartbeat stopped for a few seconds. He took out a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and a simple gold ring could be seen inside. Showing it to her, he smiled and said, "I know this might surprise you and can make you go crazy but I still want to ask you. Will you..."

Before he could finish his sentence Sakura squealed and jumped off the tree and fell right on top of Sasuke. She laughed and hugged him tightly and kept screaming. "Yes oh yes!" Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't finish talking yet, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Finish it."

"Will you marry me then o pink-haired idiot?" He smirked.

Sakura beamed and answered, "Definitely, ojii-san!"

* * *

"I do." Sakura said.

"I now declare you husband and wife." Finished the preacher. The whole town cheered as the two newlyweds kissed. Ume and Mikoto were bawling their eyes out whereas Ino was practically wailing in happiness for her best friend. A garden wedding was definitely beautiful. And the weather was just right too. Warm and breezy.

Sasuke chuckled while Sakura just hold his arm tightly as they walked towards the dance floor. They unlinked their arms and Sasuke bowed down.

"May I have this dance, pretty lady?" He asked with his trademark smirk on his face. Sakura was too happy to be bothered by it. "Yes, you may." She held out her hand. As they dance, the other guests started to join them. Not too long after, all of them were already switching partners.

Sasuke was currently dancing with Ume and Sakura with Fugaku.

"Take good care of my Sakura-chan, ne Sasuke? If I know you hurt her, you might as well be dead." Sasuke simply smiled. "I will, Ume-san. You don't have to worry."

Ume giggled. "That's nice. May I know though since when did you take a liking to my daughter?"

"Since the day we first moved here..." He answered with a soft smile.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke said tiredly as he took off his shoes. His tiredness was immediately turned to warmth as he saw a sleepy looking Sakura rocking their baby girl on the front porch. He walked towards them and kissed both of them on their foreheads. He took a seat beside her and started a conversation.

"Is Ryuu inside?"

"Yeah." Sakura yawned. "He's doing his homework."

"Let's get you two inside. You look like you can fall asleep anytime now." Sasuke said while putting his arm around his wife, letting her up. She shook her head weakly. "Wait till Suzu's asleep." Sasuke hold in his laughter and said, "She's already asleep, idiot. Come on."

"Stop calling me an idiot, ojii-san."

"You know you still love me anyhow." He said casually and led her inside their house. Sakura just responded with a soft bump to Sasuke.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

**Doneeeee ! So is the story to your liking? I sure enjoyed writing it though xD**


End file.
